


jeno's law

by rosesjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark is whipped, drabble(?, jeno is a baby, nomark, so short sorrY, soft, sorry - Freeform, wrote this in half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesjeno/pseuds/rosesjeno
Summary: jeno has bad luck, mark just wants to protect his baby.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 57





	jeno's law

"Hyung!" Mark turned his head when he heard a crash behind him. "Owww." 

Mark shook his head, smiling fondly and went to where his boyfriend was sitting on the floor, rubbing his head. Mark helped Jeno to get up, fixed his clothes and backpack, tapped his head and finally left a kiss on his forehead to take his hand and turning again, to the school's exit.

Jeno is shy at first, but when he gets to know you and trusts you, then he won't ever shut up. So their walks after school were never silent. Jeno liked to talk about practically everything: the weather, the birds, dinosaurs, cats, teachers, school gossip, nana's granny, his granny; every little thing of this world.

Except dogs, Jeno hated dogs.

And Mark, honestly, loved it. He didn't talk too much, he liked to listen more and he could only hear Jeno's voice for the rest of his life and he would be the happiest man alive. Like he was now.

"Did you hurt yourself too much today?" Mark asked once they arrived at their house, which was specially adapted for Jeno to live in. 

It was like a baby lived there (which was true), corner protectors so Jeno won't get hurt if he bumped in the tables, tape in the windows so Jeno won't brake them, baby doors on the kitchen so Jeno won't go in there and hurt himself with anything and more, a lot more.

"Not too much," Jeno pouted while putting a finger in his mouth, thinking. "I got two new bandaids! Hyuckie said I'm too dumb to live for myself when I accidentally broke one of the test tubes at the lab and cut myself." He made a sad face. 

Mark cooed and took Jeno to his lap, kissing the pout away. "You're not dumb, baby. You just have a little bit of bad luck."

Jeno nodded. 

"Mark?" 

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe."


End file.
